Seconds
by AllBlueChaser
Summary: Drabble collection featuring Sanji/Luffy, mostly from OPyaoi100 entries going all the way back to 2004. Ranging themes,quality, ratings, and seriousness. Chp 26 up! Luffy has ideas about marking his crew, especially Sanji.
1. Chapter 1

Sanji had been delivering food to the infirmary for about five hours straight now and while one might think he would be annoyed at the constant calls at his name followed typically by 'food' or 'meat' he actually couldn't keep the goofy grin from his face.

Luffy had won, was awake after days of recovery, and wanted food.

He was happy to stretch his culinary muscles and bring his favorite rubber idiot dish after dish if it meant he could see him grin happily like that with each delivery, proving he was alive, and looking better and better with each bite.

He was his cook after all, a job he took very seriously.

Luffy knew that from when they'd first met.

The only member of the crew whose job description literally had him serving the captain exactly what the strong fool needed daily. Food certainly, but also truth, planning, patience, attention, and yes, even kicks to the head when he didn't understand the bigger picture (like the fact the pantry wasn't endless for example).

Luffy understood this more by instinct.

His way of being a cook meant he would never leave someone hungry or unsatisfied.

Luffy knew that too.

Sanji grinned as he took the empty platter by his bedside and replaced it with a full one before turning to head back to the kitchen. A hand caught his pant leg and pulled him back.

"Hmm?" He turned back around to face his captain.

There was a private look, new tray of overflowing food ignored.

_"Sanji, _I'm_ hungry."_ He whispered in a tone that _almost_ made the cook blush.

A kiss only, while he's still recovering.

As Sanji rises, Luffy pulls him back to his mouth again.

He couldn't help but smirk at that. Shitty captain always did want seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Blond Ambition**  
Pairing: Luffy/Sanji  
Rating: pg-13  
Words: 300  
written: 1-3-04

* * *

Sanji stared out into the twilight sea and flicked the remains of his cigarette over board. The light purples gave way to gray and the salt laden winds tickled his face. He became aware of arms wrapping around his waist.

"We'll find All Blue one day Sanji."

"I know, Luffy. Thanks." Luffys arms were warm and for being so small felt protective some how. "I was just admiring the sky."

"Ask me what I was just admiring! Come on! Ask!" grinned Luffy widely as his hands felt the blond chefs stomach under his shirt.

"And here I thought, I'm supposed to be the lech on this ship. How come no one knows this side of you?"

"Because you're the only one I choose to have know about it. Now come on..." Luffy pulled mans sleeve. Sanji looked like he wanted to protest but shuffled after his captain with a small smirk.

No one would believe him even if they saw it for themselves. How Luffy became so skilled he couldn't imagine. Much like how he couldn't fathom how Luffy always ended up on top. Each night he would resolve to take his captain the next time but when the battle of wills was quietly fought for some strange reason he always lost.

"I'll have you tonight Luffy.." Sanji promised.

"Heh, you keep trying but you're all mine!" smiled Luffy, confidently as he pulled the blond into his room. Sanji imagined what his captain was planning on doing to him and quickly lost interest in his power struggle. A blush spread down his neck as Luffy began to remove the cooks clothes, piece by piece.

He trusted Luffy beyond anyone else maybe that's why he always lost.

Luffys hand brushed against his skin.

At times like this though, he didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Preoccupied**_  
title:Preoccupied  
rating: NC-17  
Paring: Luffy/Sanji  
words:298

Written: 1/5/04

* * *

Sanji was enjoying his morning shower, letting the warm spray cascade down his face and chest, when Luffy burst in the bathroom and shut the door quickly behind him.

Sanji debated on covering himself but modesty wasn't really a huge issue to him. Back on Baratie nothing was private, including bathrooms.

"Nami...pissed....must....hide...."

Sanji smirked.

"Sure, but if she asks...I'm not lying."

Luffy nodded and caught his breath as he sat and watched Sanji continue his shower.  
Sanji pretended not to notice Luffys eyes following his every movement.

Namis voice soon wafted through the door.

"Sanji, Is Luffy in there with you!?" She did sound irate. He wondered idly what Luffy had done, but in the end it didn't matter.

The blond cook was about to answer in the affirmative, and possibly invite his love to come in and join him when instead his thoughts blurred with the sudden overload of sensation. He clung to the wall just in time to avoid being knocked over.

He looked down and found Luffy sucking him off with much enthusiasm. He was caught between shock and ultimate pleasure when Namis voice came again.

"Sanji?"

Shit....she can't come in now...

"LUUUUU....FFFFYYY?!" He meant to ask simply but came out between a groan and yelp as Luffy had swirled his tongue in a particularly stimulating way while squeezing Sanjis ass. "Here?!" He managed to finish getting a hold of voice again.

"Okay. Thanks anyway.." Her steps disappeared down the hall, apparently convinced he had given her an answer.

"Luffy..what are you doing?" Sanji panted, not really wanting or expecting an answer.

His captain didn't feel like engaging in conversation either apparently, as he broke away for a moment to shed some of his own clothing and then guided Sanji assertively to the slick floor


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lucky!**_  
Title: Lucky!  
Pairing: Luffy/Sanji (And implied Sanji/Zoro & Sanji/Usopp)  
words:270  
rating: G

* * *

"What is it Luffy?" Nami asked with a sigh. She had been trying to ignore her captains shadow over her shoulder for the last ten minutes and just couldn't concentrate anymore.

"You're lucky, Nami!"

"Why?"

"Sanji is happy no matter what you do."

"I suppose, but that doesn't really make me lucky." Thoughts of him dogging her heels as she tried to accomplish work came to mind as an example.

"Hmph! You would think so if you were his plaything all night!"

"Plaything? You and..Sanji?" Nami looked at Luffy in shock. He couldn't mean....could he?!

"He shouldn't have so much energy but he is never satisfied. I think that is why he comes to me now. Zoro likes to sleep too much and poor Usopp never stood a chance. I bet if it were you it would only be one time though, since he's always content with you."

Luffy paused and cocked his head as he realized what he had just said.

"Zoro? Usopp? Sanji does...." Nami stammered trying to grasp just what had been going on in the boys room all this time. She was jolted out of it as Luffy smiled widely and smacked her on the back a few times.

"Never mind! On second thought, I'm the lucky one!" He hummed happily as he wondered away.

Nami sat staring at her desk and shook her head. Best to forget what Luffy was just talking about. As she thought this Luffys voice drifted through the window.

"Sanji! I'm hungry! Give me some meat!"

A blush spread across her face. She realized it might take a while to forget.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fall from Clouds**_  
Title: Fall from clouds  
pairing: sanji/luffy  
words:282  
rating: G

* * *

He was still alive, the raw winds scratching at his cheeks told him that much. He felt the seriousness of his injuries and cursed in his mind. There was no way now he could help Luffy get up the mountain now. No way he could make Nami better.

What seemed to be the worst part to the cook was the fact that the whole reason he had come was to ensure the safety of the journey and now having to be carried along with Nami proved him to be a burden. How easy it would be now for Luffy to get pushed off the sheer surface by a strong gust of wind while he was trying to haul Sanji up.

He was putting everyone in danger. Luffy should have left him behind. His captain had to survive. Had to achieve his dream. Had to help Nami to survive and achieve hers. In the pit of his stomach he wished for Luffy to just drop him.

And then he was falling fast, his silent wish granted. He felt panic amongst a vivid sense of freedom. Now his precious captain would make it. It surprised him that it was this that he thought in his last seconds. Precious? Why didn't Nami appear in his mind at that word? He had no answer only a burn of satisfaction that one day the king of pirates would carry the memory of him.

Teeth clinched to the back of his jacket and his plummet ended as Luffy regained his grip. Maybe he was precious to their captain too. The fool. When he could stand at the stove once more he promised himself to make Luffy a special meal from the heart.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Blood and Salt, who is this guy?**_  
title: Blood and Salt, who is this guy?  
words:3ooish  
pairing:SanjixLuffy  
Rating:Pg-13  
comments: post don kreig

* * *

Luffy smelled of blood and the salt of the ocean Sanji had just pulled him from. It hadn't been the cooks intention to smell the half drowned man, it was just something that he noticed as he leaned down to make sure the idiot was still alive and breathing. He had said it wasn't his time to die yet, right?

As Luffy began to snore lightly, Sanji sat back in relief and exhaustion. So he had kept his word. After things calmed down a bit and he carried Luffy to his room, he wondered why the kid had worried him so much.

The sleeping face was so innocent. How could that face fight so fiercely and without reservation? How could he blindly care so much?

The smell of blood and salt didn't belong on such a face while he slept. Sanji retrieved basin of warm water and bandages. He wiped the evidence of the battle gently from the sleeping boys skin and wrapped each injury. He swept Luffys hair out of his face to make sure no other injuries had gone untended.

Sanji didn't consciously notice his face draw closer to Luffys. He was just lamenting how he could understand now how that swordsman, Zoro, could feel such devotion to him. His lips were brushing the lips of his sleeping patient when he heard Zeffs voice from his window.

"What are you doing?"

Sanji drew his head up in surprise and plucked Luffys hat off his head in one motion.

"Just removing this, it's had enough wear and tear today." He replied as he placed the straw hat on a shelf.

"Just don't be late to dinner tonight."

Sanji hated that knowing smirk.

"Fine, go away...old man."

Sanji took a seat at the window after the bastard left and touched his lips with a glance back at the sleeping boy.

"I can tell your going to cause me a lot of problems."

Luffy snorted cutely in his sleep as if in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: How Nami had a few hours of Quiet  
Pairing: Luff/San  
Rating: G  
Words: 286ish  
notes: writen in my weird..see the show in my head style that makes the words sound like subtitles.

* * *

"Sanji-kun! Could you make me a snack?"

"YES! OF COURSE, NAMI-SAN! "

Sanji busily prepared a large and colorful dish with meats, cheeses, and fruits. He filled a glass of lemonade and set everything on a tray.

He took a moment to make sure his clothing and hair we perfect before strutting on the deck, tray in hand.

He saw his vision lounging in a deck chair on the main deck.

"NAMI-SAN!!! Eh??" Sanji stopped short as Luffys face greeted him under a very convincing Nami wig. His body wrapped in Nami-sans always pretty, precious precious clothes!

"Thanks for the food!" Luffy greeted his Chefs confused face while grabbing the tray out of his hand.

"Luffy! Nami-sans clothes!!!??" Sanji choked out.

After a swallow Luffy looked up and cocked his head. Sanji looked like he was getting upset.

"EH? She put me in them...they are weird though."

"Why would she do that?"

"I wanted to know what it was like...that way you look at her. I wanted to feel it too."

"You.."

"And she said we could make a deal."

Sanji placed his hand heavily on Luffys head and mussed.

"Hey Namis wig!"

"Only can only look at Nami and a few other women that way."

Luffy pouted.

Sanji knelt down and handed the false Nami the glass.

"The normal look I give my captain is actually more special."

Sanji stood and started to walk away, feeling quite confident he had revealed something perfectly, when Luffy jumped up and started to follow him back toward the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"Following you."

"Why?"

"Because you said something weird. And I'm not allowed to see Nami until tomorrow in exchange for the clothes.

"Alright, I'll keep you company till then."

"Sanji, I'm hungry."

Sanji suppressed the urge to growl, as that would kill what was left of the mood.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Winner Takes all...**_  
Title: Winner Takes All  
Words: 242  
Pairing: Sanji/ ? (implied almost everyone..Luffy this time)  
Rating: PG13  
comments: I liked the idea but think I could have done better with execution.

* * *

Sanji walked up to the line of male crew members and checked his watch before taking out a small note pad and a pen.

"Alright, times up. Tongues out!"

The chef started with a close inspection of Usopps tongue, and smirked when he saw the cherry stem tied in a bow at the tip of the mans tongue.

"A creative twist on a classic, good." The chef mumbled, taking notes, as he moved on to stand before Zoro.

His tongue held a cherry stem tied in three distinct knots.

"Very difficult with the time constraint..." Sanji understated.

Then there was Luffy. It took Sanji a moment to take the scene in.

Luffys large pink tongue was stretched around his own neck twice before ending in the rubber mans hands that pulled the tip wide. Sitting on the tip was a tattered cherry stem.

"We have a winner!"

"What! All Luffy did was stretch his tongue! That's not even a hidden talent! We all know he can stretch!"

Sanji pulled out a cig and lit it.

"Sometimes you have to judge on the potential of future application."

Usopp opened his mouth to protest but Zoro promptly nudged him away from Sanji and the winner.

"When Sanji said he'd give the winner a "tasty treat" later, you thought he was talking about food, didn't you?"

The confused look and Zoros sudden dread at having to explain prompted the swordsman to toss a quick, "Guess there's always next week to find out." over his shoulder before a quick retreat.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Along with you  
Pairing: Luffy/Sanji  
Words:292  
Rating: g  
AU: Summer Camp...like oh say Spin and Marty. Anyone see that show? Hmm...so anyway Summer camp stuff and like 14/15 yr old boys.

* * *

"Hey!"

Sanji turned away from the pot of boiling water slightly surprised, he hadn't heard the screen door creak open and certainly wasn't expecting any visitors. All the campers should be doing afternoon activities now and not here- especially when the head chef left him in charge of getting the dinner ready.

And why Luffy of all people? Of course he didn't know the boy too well but he had seen him pack away the food at chow time...enough so that he was actually somewhat of a legend to the cooks there. Sanji had often watched the other boy. He just seemed to have a quality that drew you in.

"They are having swim so I thought I'd come get a snack. What are you doing here?"

Sanji wasn't some happy go lucky camper despite his age... he hadn't ever made friends with them. He felt more like camp staff, but then again that didn't feel right either. He spent his days mostly running errands in the kitchen and trying to learn from what he saw.

"I've practically been raised here...I help out in the kitchen. "

"Shouldn't you also be at swim then?" Luffy asked not quite understanding the answer.

"Shouldn't you?" Sanji shot back, not really wanting to try and figure out why leaving the kitchen and staff rooms were so hard for him.

"Nope! When I swim it's more like I sink..."

"Why would you come to this camp then...swimming is a pretty important part of the activities and the lake is almost like an ocean!"

"Because I'm gonna conquer it some day!"

"Said the boy who sinks."

"Then I guess you'd just have to save me."

"Me?"

"You'll come with me too, right Sanji?"

The simple grin said it all.

Sanji smiled, so he had been watching him too.

"Of course."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Breakfast?  
rating: Rish  
Words:207 (pretty low for me!)  
pairing: Luffy/Sanji  
Comments: Never have I done a Luff Pov before. He actually is a little thoughtful here and I hope that doesn't seem out of character.

* * *

His body lay on bed, arm trailing off the side. He was naked under the thin sheet that covered him to the waist and the sun peaking through the window cast a sheen on his blond hair.

Of course Sanji would be sleeping. He had just worn the cook out after all. But...But why did he have to look so good? Even now...Luffy was frowning as he sat on his hands. He should let him sleep. He would have to wake up in a few hours and make breakfast.

He'd have to wake up in a few hours ANYWAY....Luffys inner voice caused him to bite his lip and sway anxiously. He shouldn't.

The sheet began to slip off the cooks slim muscled body but was rescued just in time. Luffy pulled the sheet up the blonds chest and paused. He had reacted without thinking and now his hands were free and mere inches away from the warm flesh.

Luffy held back and slipped under the sheet himself. Maybe he should try and get sleep himself. He turned to face away from the man, only to feel the body pull him close.

"Not sleeping yet are you?"

Luffy grinned as he turned back. Making his captain this happy definitely deserved a reward.


	11. Chapter 11

_**One "O" to many**_  
title: One "O" too many  
pairing: San/luff and light Zor/luff  
Words:211  
rating: pg

* * *

"Mr. Luffy! I found you a great moisturizer that will keep that often stretched skin youthful and handsome! Worthy of a leading man."

Luffy swallowed a cucumber slices that by all rights should have been over his eyes.

Sanji smiled as his captain excepted the lotion with a smile. He had a feeling Luffy would enjoy a retreat at the grand lines most exclusive spa and salon for men. He also had another feeling as the lone towel that draped Luffys waist slipped down a few more inches.

He would have to do something about that.

His hair shone as his attendant dried the moisture from his protective conditioning treatment.

A cute woman offered to rub the lotion on Luffys body.

"Can't you do it Sanji?"

Of course he'd do anything he could to help.

"Of course."

Luffy began to remove what was left for a towel quickly, eager to have the blonds skilled hands on him.

This definitely had been a good idea.

---

Nami found Zoro staring at a note in the bar, looking like he had polished a few pints already in his hoping to meet up with Luffy early.

"Are you sure that says Saloon?" Nami asked as she leaned over to look at the note and pointed.

Zoro shrugged at the barely legible scrawl.

"What else could it mean?"


	12. Chapter 12

_**His Smell**_  
Title: His Smell  
Pairing: Luf/San  
rating: pg  
Words:139

* * *

Sanji loved his new shampoo. The silky texture. The soft smell. The way it made his hair shine in the sun. It always filled him with a subdues joy to use it and to catch his reflection in surfaces. He looked good.

Of course the best part was that Luffy bought it for him. A rare gift. He wouldn't have guessed Luffy could save money and then be so generous as to buy a gift.

Elsewhere Luffy had his hands clasped together mid-beg.

"PLEASE NAMI!"

"Why does my it have to be my soap?"

"If he smells like you maybe he won't notice you as much."

She considered this a minute and finally handed over a new bar of soap doubtfully. It was worth a shot she guessed.

"But next time I want some compensation! Don't think I haven't guessed where my shampoo has gone!"


	13. Chapter 13

Title: To yearn  
Words:162  
Pairing: Luffy/Sanji  
topic: first impressions  
Rating: Somewhere between Pg and nc-17 depending

* * *

Luffy clung to him with unbridled strength and a desperation that seemed impossible not only due to his exhaustion but with the utmost tenderness that he pulled the other man into his back, not caring to acknowledge any pain or sweat that was shared between them now. They were both working for this one moment together and nothing would stop it from coming.

They were lovers. It was obvious to him the moment he saw Luffy struggle to talk between those strained panting breaths. This is it. They were meant to be together somehow.

The golden haired chef lay next to his captain... they seemed dead to the world outside themselves. His mind began wonder if there could really be a happy ending for them.

The chill of the wind reminded him- if he didn't get them inside and treated, the reindeer would never find out the answer to that question. Or why he felt a little jealous.


	14. Chapter 14

title: The reason? A simple guide for understanding San/luff  
Pairing: Sanji/Luffy  
words:108  
rating: so G

* * *

Sanji is a chef. The purpose of a chef is to prepare tasty and nutritious food to hungry people.

Luffy is almost always hungry. Luffy loves when Sanji happily fulfills his purpose as a chef.

But before he is a chef, Sanji is also a man.

The purpose, the reason for being for a man? For Sanji that is to passionately love, passionately protect, and passionately follow their dreams.

Luffy loves when Sanji happily fulfills his purpose as a man.

Sanji loves when Luffy is happy. Loves when he can help and protect his captain.

Afterall Luffy and his reasons for being? Aren't they the same?


	15. Chapter 15

_**Luffy seems innocent but he is a seme after all**_  
Title: Clarification made hard  
Pairing: Luffy/Sanji (Zoro--Luffy if you squint)  
words: 300  
Topic: Hedonism  
Rating: PG13  
Notes: Implys Luffy/Sanji have been entertaining thoughts of starting something together.

* * *

"Hedonistic? Where did you hear that word?" The chef asked in guarded interest, slowing in his apple peeling just enough to hold conversation.

"Zoro said it would be impossible to be in a relationship with you…that you were a hedonistic playboy who was probably a flaccid hotbed of disease and…" Luffy stopped as he felt a killing aura wafting off Sanji in waves of inferno. In fact the apple he had been deftly peeling a moment before had somehow been reduced to just juice with no trace of pulp.

"He said…WHAT?!" The cook wasn't waiting for a response as he walked toward the deck and began to take off the apron, before thinking better of it. Blood stains after all.

Luffys arm snapped him back into kitchen with a quick "thwack!". The arms entangled the man thoroughly to his chagrin.

"Luffy let me go…I promise I'll come back after he's dead. It won't take long…dinner won't be delayed."

"HEY! Don't ignore me!! I didn't get my answer." The captain answered simply. Sanji sighed and relaxed into his captains now normal sized arms.

"Living for pleasure, essentially."

"That doesn't sound like you…you live for other stuff right?" Luffy grinned brightly.

"Yes, technically…" Sanji looked away, not wanting to admit that all those people and reasons did give him pleasure.

"Don't blush Sanji…you look too cute." Luffy slipped a few fingers under the other mans shirt cuff and played with sensitive skin there. The blond coughed self consciously.

"I don't blush…."

"And I'm really healthy so I don't mind if you are a hot bed of disease…."

"I'M NOT!!!"

"I'm positive I can fix that whole "flaccid" thing too!"

"WHA!? I'm not!!"

"Good! Less work for me!" Luffy licked his lips. Sanji opened his mouth to deny it but stopped. "Sanji…you're blushing again!"


	16. Chapter 16

_**For those aiming to please**_  
Title: Taking notes can improve performance  
words: 298  
rating: g-ish  
Pairing: Sanji/Luffy  
topic: Short form (short-hand)

* * *

The book seemed suspicious to Usopp. It seemed so out of place on the mens shelves. Half hidden, half in the open…like the author wasn't sure what would be better at concealing the thing and compromised. The brown leather cover held no answers so the sharpshooter took the mystery book out onto the deck and thumbed through it.

Neat handwriting in a language he somewhat recognized but never seen before. A mystery! As greatest detective Usopp, he and his crack team was the only hope of solving the puzzle! Hmmm…he needed a team.

"Tell me, my fine Dr. Chopper, what do you think of THIS?" Usopp flourished the book to the other member of his now two man team.

"It appears to be some sort of short-hand, great inspector Usopp!"

"Ha HA…yes short hand….I had deduced that myself! And what does it say?"

"I'm not sure…I use a different kind."

"Oh." Usopp tried not to sound disappointed.

"This page is talking about how to prepare and rub the meat how I like." Luffy commented as he plopped down behind the two detectives.

"Luffy! You can read short-hand?" Chopper sounded impressed.

"Nah. I was there when Sanji wrote it…see that's where I spilled the oil."

"Why would he keep this in the bedroom?"

"That's where…."

They felt a killing aura behind them as the cooks snatched the book out of Usopps hand.

"Taking things without permission is something I forgive ONCE." He grabbed Luffy by the collar and began to dragging him away behind him. "And you! Do I have to remind you what "secret" and "discreet" mean, AGAIN?!"

Usopp beamed, he solved that mystery! And the mystery of why Luffy could sometimes yell for Sanji …but neither would reappear and head to the kitchen till several hours later.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Sweet Freedom  
TOpic: free  
Pairing: Luffy/Sanji  
words:300  
rating:pg  
Notes: High school AU. For some reason I am picturing the video to 'Crazy' by Aerosmith. Luffy= Alicia silverstone? Sanji=Liv Tyler? Ok..the drabble doesn't go that way but it is a pleasant thought right?

* * *

"Sanji…What are you doing for free period?"

Sanjis' eye and curtain of blond hair rose slightly above the books edge.

"Luffy…it's called study hall. We're supposed to use it to STUDY."

Luffy put a finger in his ear and twisted it in dismissal.

"They just didn't want to pay for another substitute…study nothing, they just want us BORED and quiet. LAME!!"

Sanji slowly lowered his book. The beautiful librarian adjusted her glasses and shot the two students a warning.

"Are you so bored you really need to act like a delinquent?"

"No I want you to tell me that you'll come with me…but you only pay attention when I act like a delinquent."

Sanji frowned at the sudden unexpected admission.

"It's called responsibility Luffy. I need to…"

"Finish reading that DIRTY MAGAZINE?" Luffy finished with a very loud voice.

SHIT. Sanji slipped the magazine back into his bag and grabbed the black haired boy by the hand as he high tailed it out of there and out into the air of the courtyard.

Luffy was grinning the whole way. Sanji lit a cigarette. He supposed he just caved in again. Luffy was such a bad influence…but the more he resisted the more fuss Luffy caused for him.

"So what do you want to do asshole…besides ruin my innocent hard working student and smooth ladies man reputation?"

"No, that's all…and I have some really fun ideas on how to do it." A hand was already slipping around Sanjis' waist, threatening to worm under his belt. Sanji let it move freely but pulled the idiot to a more secluded corner of campus.

Letting his reputation get ruined was always worthwhile as long as it was with this fellow delinquent. Luffy seemed to personify the freedom Sanji couldn't stop himself from wanting, following.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Training...**_  
Title: Training Luffy style  
Topic: Free  
words:263  
Pairing: Luffy/Sanji  
rating: oh let's call it R  
Notes: Inspired by a 'sanji training' prompt over at Opfanforall...I was thinking about what kind of training and my want to pair him with luffy. Was this crack? You know Luffy would be an incredibly kind but firm dom.

BEWARE CRACK & bondage

* * *

Zoro was headed to the kitchen. Why not? He was thirsty, his training was over, maybe get into a tussle with the cook.

Luffy met him at the door.

"You can't go in."

"Wha? Why?"

"Sanji is doing some secret training."

"So? Why can't I go get a damn drink?"

"Because it's SECRET."

"Ok, ok…damn…" He slunk away, remembering a bottle he squirreled away below deck. Luffy watched him go before returning to the kitchen, latching the lock this time and pulling the makeshift shade over the porthole.

"Where were we?"

"The beginning." The blond called from across the room. Luffy turned to Sanji.

Sanji was bound to the hanging hook, usually utilized for butchering the various animals they caught but now holding the looped rope binding the shirtless and sweating cooks hands above his head. His pants were undone but still clung loosely around his creamy white hips.

"Training?" The blond rolled his eyes. Zoro probably thought he was speed chopping cucumbers or maybe doing lunges. Well, whatever as long as he didn't know what was actually happening in the kitchen.

"Hey, that's what it's called right?" Luffy grinned as he reached for the nipple clamps. "Thanks for reminding me about the lock. The safe word is 'marimo'."

"Marimo?!" He nearly shrieked.

"Did you want me to free you already?" Luffy looked unimpressed with Sanjis' stamina.

"No! FUCK no! Just, that is the safe word?! You're wicked."

"Not yet, but I'm about to be…" The captain murmured as he pulled the cook into a kiss, clamping a nipple as he did so.


	19. Chapter 19

title: The Manly Raisin and reason Mainly  
pairing: Luffy/Sanji  
topic: man  
words:300!  
rating: G  
notes: A little bit of yuletide setting here...but hopeful cuteness makes up for it's unseasonal-ness.

* * *

Sanji had all the materials out to start his holiday bread.

Not fruitcake…

While it was the same exact recipe people only tended to want to taste his creation if it was named anything else. Fools.

Luffy had been waching him in quiet interest all morning as he began he construction of his bread…he quickly learned trying to steal anything off he counter resulted into a painful misting spray of brandy to the eyes. Also learned there was no meat in the bread so it held slightly less interest.

Enough interest to stick around though.

"What manly raisins!" Luffy had exclaimed suddenly at one of the small piles of fruit. They indeed looked like a grown up version of raisins and Sanji couldn't help but grin at Luffys cute observation. The captain just had this way about him that made the cook feel needed and much less jaded than he knew himself to be.

"Moron, that isn't actually a raisin at all…those are called dates."

Luffy cocked his head to the side like he didn't believe chef, an act that somehow influenced the chef to want to show his captain the difference. It was even a little bit of a happy thrill, with Sanji as Luffys cook…he'd be sure that the captain would taste and experience tons of great new things.

"Do you want try one with me? I think you'll like it." Sanji held out his hand holding the moist chewy fruit as if it were a prize.

Luffy walked over, and instead of plucking it out of Sanjis hand, brought the cooks whole palm to his mouth, kissing and gently licking the prize out of his grip.

Sanji was speechless by the sudden intimate contact.

"You don't have to make excuses Sanji…I'll have a date with you anytime."


	20. Chapter 20

title: A drunken observation  
words: 273  
rating: R  
Pairing: Zoro---Luffy/Sanji  
topic: man

* * *

Zoro didn't understand it.

How could the king of pirates, a man among men, a man the greatest swordsman in the world acknowledged as such, be with someone so very not?

If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he wouldn't believe it.

Luffy had grown up, filled out, and matured into more than a strong captain. The fact that the chef was the same as he always been just made it worse.

A cook fussing about with food, pink apron and all…could be chosen over himself for instance was insane. Sure the blond could fight…but being a good fighter transcended gender in the swordsmans' mind, Kuina had seen to that.

The way Sanji looked, acted, and was just so infuriating…was so female.

If Luffy wanted a girl he should just take Nami off their hands. Or hell, let Robin mellow him out.

Point is the captain deserved better. Deserved anyone but the chef. The chef needed his ass kicked not ego stroked about the food he provided. Asshole.

Sanji was pushing the captains body off him.

"Marimo…get your ass over here and help get him off me! It's your fault he got into your shitty sake, anyway."

"He choose you…how can you refuse?"

"Damn it! How much have you had of this shit?! Choosing me to pass out on is not an honor!!"

Zoro vaguely managed to get the gist of the words and smiled with relief. The world was right again…the chef hadn't chose him back. He walked over to help pull their rubber captain off but somehow managed to pass out on top of a disgruntled Sanji as well.

* * *

OMAKE:

Sanji growled out and kicked the bastards off him without mercy. For both these men to get their dreams in the same day was one thing…but Sanji wasn't about to have his death be so embarrassing as 'suffocated under pirate king and worlds best swordsman in drunken celebration'.


	21. Him and Me

title: Him and me  
rating: PG  
words: 129  
pairing: San/Lu  
topic:change

* * *

I could have been happy enough in that shitty restaurant forever.

The old geezer would eventually kick the bucket though, and I'd realize I was living someone elses dream for their sake, blindly and happy enough. Only it wouldn't enough anymore and I'd try to fill the emptiness with cigarettes, booze, cooking, and lots and lots of women.

But instead Luffy came. Changed it. Chose me. Changed me. Made outlandish dreams seem attainable. Made his dreams mine. Made me realize that maybe I could love a man if it was him.

The captain changed my life, as he changes everyone's…for the better.

He does it for everyone.

I would be jealous.

But I know he forgives me for having some ladies keep me company while he changes the world.


	22. Getting Dressed

Title: Getting dressed  
rating: pg13/r  
topic: change  
words: 300  
paring: Sanji/Lu

* * *

"What is taking so long?"

Sanji sighed as he came into room, noticing Luffy STILL hadn't fully changed and in fact was in fact seconds away from ripping the buttons off the pressed white dress shirt. That formal attire wasn't Luffy's forte wasn't exactly news but to this extent of cluelessness, the cook hadn't even guessed.

He went straight to work, not willing to waste any time. They had to be ready in five minutes or all the work Nami had done to get them a ride to the palace would be wasted.

His fingers flew and flicked across Luffy's bare chest, making the captain squirm with a giggle, as the buttons were undone and then properly slipping each pearled button into its matched hole. He had started from the bottom and for some reason Luffy felt his cheeks warm as his cook pressed close and nimble wrists brushed briefly against his groin. Then the hands were pressing the shirt slowly against his chest, tugging at his pants waist and stuffing the shirts length into the darkness. His hands smoothed the shirt folds there too…lingering a moment as they seemed to notice a firmness coming up to greet him beyond the silk.

Sanji moved behind his captain now and smoothed the back of the shirt slowly, before slipping the slender arms into the vest. Buttons buttoned.

Then in what could be considered more of an embrace the blonds hands looped around him and began to flip a long elegant red tie around his neck. By the time the tie was tied Sanjis head had found Luffys shoulder with a nuzzle. He seemed almost torn as the arms hugged him tighter.

"Sanji?" Not that Luffy wanted him to leave…or hurry away.

"Come on…I'll take care of your problem on the way."


	23. Just Like That

_**A Captains privilege**_  
**Title:**Just like that  
**Rating:**PG13 (language)  
**Word Count:**300  
**Pairing:**Luffy/Sanji  
**Topic:** Wedding Ring

* * *

Sanji woke up with his hand in Luffy's…the large eyes very much awake and staring intently into his from the chair he had pulled next to the bed.

"What the? Luffy?" The cook groaned when he saw what time it was. Too early. Breakfast wasn't for hours. He didn't seem like he was after sex either…usually that would start with being molested awake if the captain had a sudden craving, never hand holding.

He sat up in bed letting the sheet slide off his bare chest while still feeling a little woozy, and knowing his hair was all kinds of fucked up at the moment. Sanji stretched his neck and regarded the hand still clutching his. Then the captain's eyes. A cigarette could wait; god knows how long he'd been like that.

"Alright. Go on."

"Sanji, You're awake? You aren't allowed to forget later and say you were sleeping."

"I'm awake. What is so damn important?"

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too. " Sanji regarded the object of his affection and frustration and wondered if the words would seem less sincere if he kicked the boy in his shitty rubber head if that was all.

A smile from the captain then before he remembered the seriousness at hand.

"You'll be with me forever, right? Even when it's hard? When I eat too much? Make you mad? You'll still love me?"

"Yeah…" Sanji saw the eyes harden and tried again. "YES, of course. Did the damn Marimo say something to you or something?"

Luffy beamed and slipped ring of platinum on Sanji's ring finger.

"By the power of me being captain, I proclaim you my wife!"

_WIFE?_

Luffy was kissing him so happily, he melted a little at the title. They could iron out the small stuff later.


	24. Satisfying Midnight Snack

He's hungry. REALLY hungry. For some reason Raleigh is being extra stingy with the food and while he's supposed to be sleeping now to get ready for the massively hard training tomorrow, he can't.

"Sanji meat..." He whines to himself and frowns as the name sounds almost foreign to him. He's thought of his crew everyday in a 'can't wait to see them again' kind of way but he suddenly realizes he hasn't said their names out loud for over a year.

"Sanji, Sanji, Sanji..." He repeats happily as he pictures Sanji at their fire a few feet away basting the roasting giant boar like creature Luffy had killed a few days ago, had over-cooked part of, and was forced to burn the rest of in order to not lure any other animals into their camp.

He remembered thinking how much more delicious Sanji could have made it. How Sanji would have hated wasting the food like they had. Luffy grinned as he allowed Sanji to cook it for him now in his food starved fantasy.

"It'll be done in a minute, Luffy. Hold on! Once it's off the fire it'll need to rest a bit to redistribute the juice." He paused as he seemed to recall who he was talking to and rephrased. "If we leave it alone a minute. It will taste even better. Why don't you tell me how you beat this shitty thing while we wait? It's freaking huge!"

In his mind Luffy told Sanji about how it wasn't a hunt but training and he had defeated the beast with his haki and a pit as Sanji did cooking things, smiling around his cigarette as he listened.

Luffy thought Sanji didn't look right as he stood in his suit next to the fire, cutting the meat without a hint of sweat. Suddenly Sanji was flushed, sweating in correction and feeling too hot, stripped carefully out of his jacket, and began unbuttoning his shirt buttons till that falls away too.

Sanji had cooked shirtless at the beach once and while he'd never seen that in the jungle at night, Luffy was hesitant to let his mind stop Sanji from unbuttoning more than the first few.

Sanji is more handsome than he recalled and wonders why he never noticed it before. His cook is strong but without Zoro's bulky muscle. He looks delicious in the fire light as he wipes the sweat Luffy didn't bother to stop from his forehead with the back of his arm.

At some point as he is picturing Sanji slowly coming over with a plate of steaming meat for him, Luffy gets the urge to stick his hand down his shorts and touch himself. He's never done this before but he doesn't see the harm in doing the strange thing his body wants him to do. He's surprised to find mini Luffy is kind of stiff and leaking. He does feel better when he touches it though.

"What's the matter captain? Need me to feed you? Or…you could eat off me if you want." Fantasy Sanji purrs, mischievously.

Fantasy Luffy gulps even as he nods that yes, that's exactly what he wants. Sanji is taking off his pants with a grin at that answer.

Luffy strokes himself and gasps at how good it feels.

It isn't too long till his imaginary self is feeling full and satisfied and with a sticky hand Luffy finds a peaceful, content sleep surprisingly without a bit of food himself.


	25. Days like these

It was a snowy day. A heavy, gray, cold, snowy day.

The type of day where there wasn't any action on the Sunny till the late afternoon, when the warm retreat under the crews covers loses it's comfort by hunger or the urge to relieve their bladders or check their heading for trouble.

Not that everyone slept in.

Sanji always woke up on these mornings, showered, bundled up hurried to the galley, and cooked. He was used to the routine and when his nakama did brave a trek up onto the icy deck he wanted to be sure to have something ready for them.

Luffy was there too. Sometimes he'd beat Sanji there. He didn't bundle up or shower, he just ran to the galley fast as he could, sometimes barefoot like an idiot. Sanji didn't ask why their captain didn't stay tucked under his covers on these days.

Food would be the obvious answer. Luffy never missed a meal of Sanji's if he could help it.

The more subtle answer was company, escape from the silent stillness that settles over the ship and ocean oppressively on these days.

So Sanji would let Luffy wear his jacket if needed while the galley warmed with the additional warmth of the stove. Something on the stovetop now and something baking for later. Luffy would crack jokes, be silly, and ask questions. The two would eat together and play cards and then eat some more while telling stories.

Sanji loved these days, soon enough Luffy would be king of the pirates and he'd have to share him with the world but not today.

Luffy loved these days because Sanji gave him all of the attention a nakama could want, and if he asked nicely, more.

It made the coldest days more than warm.


	26. tattoo

"Tattoos?" Usopp wasn't sure how he thought about that plan. From the looks of the rest of the crew they seemed to have mixed feelings on it too.

Luffy grinned widely and nodded enthusiastically.

"Lots of crews do it! We're more than a family so it'd be cool if we all had the physical mark of that. Visible proof! Like how we did for Vivi but all the time!"

"Well I don't mind I guess." Zoro shrugged.

"I'm the captain so I should go first but then you! Then Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook! Hmm…Brook we might need to do in permanent marker." Luffy listed off on his fingers.

"I believe you forgot Cook-san?" Robin added calmly, secretly liking the idea of a discrete tattoo.

"Huh? No I didn't. I mark him myself every night so he doesn't need a tattoo."

Sanji slapped his neck, large palm covering the hickey peeking out of the collar of his shirt. So much for everyone believing it was a reaction to a spider bite now.

"_Luffy!_"

Luffy cocked his head and shrugged. If Sanji wanted a tattoo that badly he could totally have one. In fact, it would probably look really good on his tasty, ivory skin.

"Okay Sanji! If you don't mind being marked twice as mine that's even better!"


End file.
